hanakokunfandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuba Sousuke
Mitsuba Sousuke (Japanese: 三葉惣助) is a ghost haunting Kamome Academy Middle School's lockers. Appearance Mitsuba is a slender and tall middle school-aged ghost. He has medium-length hair with bangs that covers his right eye, and the back of his hair is usually tied up into a small ponytail, and has hairpins holding his hair up. He wears a teal piercing on his left ear. Mitsuba wears a cream-colored scarf with light brown stripes and a pink, long-sleeved sweater over the Kamome Middle School Division uniform, its sleeve always covering his right hand. Mitsuba has a scar on the back of his neck, presumably a mark from the accident that caused his death. It can be assumed that the burn marks on the right edge of his scarf and his (probably) missing right hand also resulted from the same incident. Since his reappearance in Volume 6, he has been shown to have gotten a new scarf that is dark brown in color, and has no singed edges. Throughout the series, he has been repeatedly noted to have good looks, and Mitsuba himself acknowledges this. Although, the (now former) 3rd School Mystery remarked that he is only slightly above average in terms of looks. Personality Mitsuba is cocky, foul-mouthed, and very confident in himself, particularly his looks, and often brags about how cute he is. He has a tendency to call people by rude nicknames, and isn't afraid to throw insults. He knows how to get on people's good sides, and sometimes acts nice to someone if he needs to get on their good side. He has also been shown to be quick to cry, especially in threatening situations. Due to his personality making him a target of bullying in elementary school, he created another, gentler personality in middle school to get along with others better. During this time, Mitsuba is nice, considerate, and friendly with everyone. Despite being rude and loud, Mitsuba also has a more mellow side to him. He gets noticeably dispirited when talking about his past, gets lonely easily, and though he seems to have a hard time being honest (choosing to hurl harsh words instead), at times he is able to genuinely express happiness and kindness. He is very fond of his camera and photography, almost to the point of obsession, according to Kou. He was a member of the school's photography club and had won several awards. Story Mitsuba was first introduced through a rumor of a ghost that haunts the middle school lockers, grabbing people as they change their shoes and asking them "Do you remember me?". Kou caught him on the act when he grabbed his arm, and after consulting with Hanako, Kou decided to help him finish his unfinished business so he could move on from the world of the living. Deciding that Mitsuba's unfinished business was that he had a picture he wanted to take, Kou took Mitsuba's camera and they go around the school taking photos of anything that catches Mitsuba's attention. During this, Kou's friend mentioned that Mitsuba had died from an accident during that year's winter, and that he was in the same class as them during their first year. Mitsuba revealed that he had been bullied in elementary school for his personality, and he tried to be nicer to people starting in middle school, including towards Kou and his friends. The source of the school locker ghost rumors was him visiting people he knew when he was alive, to see if they remembered him. Though, out of everyone he asked, not a single person did. Kou apologized for not recognizing Mitsuba, because he had acted so differently than he did when he was alive, and tells him that they could still be friends even if Mitsuba had died. As they were making their way home for the day, promising they'd meet again the next day to process the photos taken that day, Tsukasa appeared. He attacked Mitsuba and revealed that Mitsuba had asked him to grant his wish, to stay in everyone's memories, and that he wasn't happy Mitsuba's trying to move on without consulting him. With the help of Sakura's radio channel, Tsukasa changed Mitsuba's rumor into "The Bent-Neck Boy at the School Entrance", and changing Mitsuba's form and nature along with it. Apparently, Mitsuba's original wish was too vague, and Kou had helped bring out his actual wish, which is to have friends, and to stay with them forever. This allowed Tsukasa to turn Mitsuba into a more powerful supernatural. The newly-formed Mitsuba who had lost his mind as an exchange for having his wish granted attacked Kou and tried to break his neck. He was successfully defeated by Hanako and disappeared, only leaving behind his camera. Relationship Minamoto Kou At first, Kou and Mitsuba did not get along, as Kou finds his Mitsuba's attitude annoying and Mitsuba continuously insulted him, calling him a "Hella-Lame, Traffic-Safety-Earring Boy" and generally being rude to him. However, once he finds out Mitsuba's reason behind his haunting, they quickly came to an understanding. Hearing about how Mitsuba was bullied in the past and how he tried to fake a personality to fit in better yet ending up being forgotten either way, Kou assured him that he'd remember "Mitsuba Sousuke" as someone who's "cocky, looks like a girl, sarcastic, selfish, has an annoying voice, obsessed with his camera, goes emo sometimes, and is only fake nice", and that he only needed to be himself to make friends. When Mitsuba asked if they would have been friends if he were still alive, Kou responded that it didn't matter if he's dead, and that they could still be friends. Mitsuba also took a picture of him, and when asked what photo he took, he answered that it was "something important" to him. Mitsuba's disappearance hit Kou hard, as he felt like there must have been something he could have done to prevent it. Kou has been shown thinking about and deeply regretting his "failure" in saving Mitsuba. When the two met again in chapter 34, Kou seemed really relieved to see him, and was crushed when he found out the new Mitsuba's origins and that he didn't remember him. Kou gave him the gardening club's photobook filled with photos Mitsuba took, and told him that he'd better remember his name. Tsukasa Yashiro Nene Nene and Mitsuba first met formally in the Mirror Hell arc, after the bodiless hands brought her to him. Trivia * Mitsuba's favorite food is flan pudding. * His biggest concern is that he can't build any muscles. Category:Supernatural